Ty One Shot Collection
by Lilbear831
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots I wrote about one of my old, favourite videogames :


**A/N: As you can tell, I've recently been into one-shots. And old(ish) videogames. This one-shot is a Ty the Tasmanian Tiger one-shot. My favourite boomerang is definitely the Kaboom-erang, and the chronology of this is off; I know you can't get the Kaboom-erang while you're still in the first section. But these are my two favourite elements in the game, and I had to combine them. Enjoy!**

**Just My Kaboom-erang!**

"Here you go, Ty." Julius handed me a four handled boomerang. "The golden cogs you collected gave me the chance to make this. The Kaboom-erang!" He seemed proud.

"Can I try it out?" I asked warily, gingerly turning the 'rangs in my hands.

"Of course. It only destroys Boss Cass' guys, crates, and any picnic baskets you find." Julius explained, sensing my worry.

I nodded and threw the boomerangs. They crossed paths, but never met. With each cross, they came closer and closer, until they collided and exploded. Two new ones appeared in my hands. "Unlimited supply?" I asked, and Julius nodded.

"I've only got one boomerang left to make; the Chronorang. Fifteen more cogs should do it. Now run along. I hear Shazza needs your help." He waved me out of his lab.

I took a running start and dove into the lake by his lab. I knew Bli Bli Station was in the other direction, but I loved to swim; I might be a cat, but swimming is great. "Ty!" My friend Maurie yelled down to me from up on Talisman Tower. "Stop goofing off! Shazza's in trouble!"

I got out of the water and ran up to Bli Bli Station. "Where is she?" I asked as I came skidding to a stop in front of Maurie.

"In the rainforest. Julius put the transporter over there. You go ahead; I'll meet you." Maurie flew off. I jumped through and shut my eyes. When I opened them, I was in front of Maurie.

"Where is she?"

"Up the mountain, being attacked by Blue Tongued Lizards." That's all I needed to hear; I took off running, collecting red opals as I went. As the hill flattened out, I found myself surrounded by three of Boss Cass' green frills. Seemed as good a time as any to try out the Kaboom-erang.

I threw them into the triangle of frills, and waited for the explosion. I plugged my ears at the last second. When they collided, I covered my eyes too; smoke was everywhere. The smoke cleared, and the frills were gone. "Help." I heard a weak voice say to my right.

I looked and saw yet another of my Bilby friends trapped in a cage. "Struth mate! Lemme get you outta there." I used my famous teeth to break the wooden cage, and the Bilby ran off.

I took off again, but was soon with faced with a big gap. The only way across was a tree trapped in the rock, but turning with the flowing water. I had to run, veering to the right a little to keep myself from falling off. Maurie was waiting in front of what looked like a big, natural, waterslide, on the other side. "Be careful going down this mate. There's debris all the way down." He warned.

I jumped in and leaned forward for some speed. After taking a few sharp curves, dodging branches, and rocks, I reached the bottom. There was a cave and waterfall to my left, another slide in front of me, and another waterfall to my right. Ranger Ken was standing in front of the cave, so I went and talked to him. "G'day Ranger Ken!"

"Hey mate. Can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Sure thing." I said impatiently; you can't say no to a guy as big as Ranger Ken.

"There're some cave bats in this cave, and I've got no clue how to get them out before the caves flood with the wet season. I'm sure you can figure it out, mate." He gave me a thumbs up, and I descended into the cave.

I could hear the bats before I could see them. I destroyed two beetles before I noticed the bats on the ceiling. Knowing Ranger Ken wouldn't be happy if I blew them up, I switched to my original boomerang. I threw it up at them, and they scattered, flying up towards the exit. They colonized before they got out, so I threw another one. They flew up, and finally out. "Thanks mate! I knew you could do it. I found this… You want it?" He held out a thunder egg.

"Thanks mate!" I called out as I jumped into the next slide. This one was pretty straight until I reached a fork. I leaned right, and this side was full of sharp curves, but very little debris. I got to the bottom and noticed something glittering to my right. It was a thunder egg; right out in the open! I approached it slowly just to make sure it wasn't a trap. It wasn't a trap, but a wild turkey came up, took it, and ran off. "Struth!" I yelled, and chase after the turkey for awhile.

When I couldn't catch it, I gave up. There was a hollow tree, and I could see a caged Bilby in it. I bit the cage open and went to rest on a mushroom that was growing inside the tree. But when I put my foot on it, it bounced! The mushrooms made a circle going up and around the tree; all the way to a thunder egg! I made it to the egg, and glided down at out of the tree; I was so close to Shazza.

I blew up Frills that were on the path up the mountain, but soon faced a bigger problem; boulders were rolling down the path. I ran, timing it so I could hide in a crevice that was half way to the second path. A boulder rolled past, and I took off running again. I made it to the second path.

This time, boulders were _bouncing_ down the path. Again, I timed it so the boulders would bounce over me. I could hear Shazza yelling for help. "Is anyone out there? _Help!_"

"I'm almost there Shazza!" I yelled as a boulder flew over my head.

"Ty? HELP!" She screamed. I made it to the top of the path, and saw six big Blue Tongued Lizards right by Shazza. They were pelting rocks at her and her jeep.

"Get down, and cover your eyes and ears." I shouted, just as I threw the Kaboom-erangs. Shazza ducked, and the 'rangs collided, causing a big explosion; the blue tongues were gone.

"Ty!" She exclaimed and ran to me. She threw her arms around me. "How'd you know I was here? No, how'd you do that?"

"Julius. He told me after giving me my new Kaboom-erangs. You like?" I spun them on my fingers.

"They're really cool Possum. Are there anymore 'rang models he's making you?" she asked as we walked to her jeep.

"One more. The Chronorang. Now, let's get back to Rainbow Cliffs." I smiled and helped her into the jeep.

"Possum, can't I drive?" She whined.

"Fine." We switched seats. "As long as I can do this." I grabbed her hand after she turned the jeep on.

"S'fine by me." She smiled and we headed back to Rainbow Cliffs.


End file.
